10 rahasia char persona 4 yg paling rahasia
by rinkaro-chan
Summary: this content may contains violent and gore!... gak lah ini isinya rahasia pribadi char persona 4 yg bahkan mungkin tidak ditampilkan di manga maupun gamenya!
1. Chapter 1

10 RAHASIA SOUJI YG PALING RAHASIA

DISCLAIMER:kalo p4 punya saya si naoto ama rise udah sy jadiin yuri!*tampoled*

Warning:beberapa*seluruh*isi fic ini mungkin tidak benar adanya tapi mungkin bisa ada bagian yg

sedikit mirip ma yg ada di gamenya.

Genre:humor semi lebay vs garing,gak mutu*katanya lagi tag team*

Rate: ngasal

Author notes: dalam fic ini menggunakan hurup kyk contohnya P:artinya positif, N:artinya negatif

Good morning buat semua orang yg baca fic ini!. Mungkin isi dari fic ini tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat tapi mudah di terima oleh akal sakit(?). dan kalo anda gx percaya pada tulisan sy ini saya sarankan anda untuk percaya bahwa kiamat suddah dekat(?).*gak nyambung gitu loh*

Okay here we goes!

1.P:Souji sering membuat model robot di kamarnya dan pada akhirnya di pajang di lemarinya.

N:padahal souji membuat satu model saja memerlukan waktu 5 hari dan itupun penuh dengan lem yg salah tempel dan potongan yg salah pasang misal:kaki dipasang di bagian tangan.

2.P:Souji sering mengundang cewek ke kamarnya tapi tidak pernah menceritakannya pada teman cowoknya.

N:yg diatas hanya bisa berhasil apabila kamu menjawab tidak pernah misal: yosuke: hey partner lu pernah bawa cewek kagak ke kamar lo. Souji:tidak pernah tuh.*sambil senyum najong*

3.P:souji adalah orang yg romantis karna berani memeluk beberpa cewek saat mau menaikan social link.

N:sebenarnya tangan souji memang gatal dari sononye sangking gatelnya si yosuke aja dipeluk.*liat socialink yosuke level 8*

4.P:souji sering pulang sore dari sekolahnya tapi nggak pernah dimarahin ma dojima.

N:padahal dirumah kediaman dojima si nanako udah"nangis darah" nungguin abang ma bokapnya pulang.*lihat di manga nya persona 4 (bisa dicari di mangafox)*

5.P:Souji adalah cowok yg alim karna souji anak yg rajin berdoa di tatsumi shrine(souji agamanya budha kayaknya).

N:padahal di bawah kolong sofa kamarnya souji tersimpan tumpukan setinggi 30cm yg belakangan diketahui sebagai majalah b*kep .*liat doujin "one more meat" di fakku*

6.P:souji adalah orang yg gentlemen karna dia mau nemenin chie latihan padahal sebenarnya dia da janji sama kou untuk hunting doujin yuri.

N:sebenarnya souji Cuma mau ngeliat cd chie waktu nendang kearah atas makanya souji betah nemenin chie latihan ber jam jam.

7.P:Souji adlah tipe cowok yg kuat dan cool karna nggak ngacung sama sekali waktu ngelawan sahadow rise yg sekseh abis.

N:padahal dia sempet mimisan waktu ngeliat shadownya kanji.

8.P:souji ngakunya dia adalah orang yg setia ma cewek

N:padahal dia pernah ketangkep basah pecaran ma tante-tante dan nenek-nenek

9.P:Souji adalah cowok yg sopan dan bertutur kata nya selalu lembut dan baik

N:padahal gayanya sotoy banget waktu ngobrol ma sayoko di rumah sakit missal: sayoko hai ganteng mau gak ngelakuin yg asik2 ma aku?. Souji:ayo dah sekarang aja gak ada yg ngeliat kok!. Sayoko:ajegile lu bocah pervert!.

10.P:souji selalu memasukan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana agar selalu terlihat keren di antara cewek- cewek.

N:sebenarnya souji tuh gak punya gesper makanya dia masukin tangan kedalam saku buat nahan agar celananya gak melorot kemana-mana.

Okeh itu aja kyknya mungkin ada yg lain tapi kalo kurang maaf yach…

Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin 10 rahasia yosuke yg paling rahasia.

Mohon ditunggu yach review please and flame juga dah kalo perlu.


	2. Chapter 2

10 RAHASIA YOSUKE YANG PALING RAHASIA*NISTA*

Rinkaro:Kali ini rahasia char yg akan kita bahas adalah rahsia milik yosuke! And sorry karna update kelamaan.

Yosuke:kenapa akuuuu seharusnya kan si kanjee!

Rinkaro:gx bisa di chap sebelumnya gw nulisnya elu yg bakal muncul di chap 2 jadi gx bisa diganti lagi!

Yosuke:apaa sialan kau Rinkaro! Akan kuhancurkan kau

Rinkaro:coba saja!

Yosuke:susano-o magarudyne!

rinkaro:loki bufudyne!

Souji: sudahlah daripada kita melihat mereka berantem mending sy bacain disclaimernya aja

DISCLAIMER:persona bukan punya si author gendeng ituh tapi punya Atlus

RATE:kurang jelas

WARNING: beberapa*seluruh*isi fic ini mungkin tidak benar adanya tapi mungkin bisa ada bagian yg

sedikit mirip ma yg ada di gamenya.

Genre:humor semi lebay vs garing,gak mutu*katanya lagi tag team*

Thanks:makasih banyak untuk iMoot ,dan a certain failing author, karna telah meriview chap sebelumnya thanks atas kritik dan sarannya, mohon maaf karna kebanyakan kesalahan di chap sebelumnya sy akan perbaiki kok,sekali lagi makasih banyak yach*bow*.

Author notes: dalam fic ini menggunakan hurup kyk contohnya P:artinya positif, N:artinya negatif

Good morning buat semua orang yg baca fic ini!. Mungkin isi dari fic ini tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat tapi mudah di terima oleh akal sakit(?). dan kalo anda gx percaya pada tulisan sy ini saya sarankan anda untuk percaya bahwa kiamat suddah dekat(?).*gak nyambung gitu loh*

Okay here we goes!

1.P:Yosuke sebenernya adalah cowok yg cukup cerdas karna dia selalu mencetuskan investigasi selanjutnya di investigation team

N:padahal idenya untuk bertarung dengan souji malah berakhir pada luka bekas pukulan dan luka bonyok ke sekujur tubuhnya*liat social link yosuke level 10

2.P:yosuke selalu mencoba terlihat keren dengan earphone oranye miliknya

N:padahal lagu yang diputer yosuke di mp3/mp4/ipod nya itu pasti lagunya ridho rhoma dan rhoma irama,malah kadang2x lagu keong racun dan trio macan pun diputer sama dia.

3.P:yosuke sering mengitari kota inaba dengan sepeda *buluk*kuning miliknya yang *ngakunya*terlihat sangat keren.

N:padahal sebenarnya yosuke Cuma kurang duit aja but beli motor baru.

4.P:yosuke sering pergi ke sekolah jalan kaki sama si souji karna katanya lagi males naek sepeda.

N: padahal sepeda yosuke sering jatoh atau nabrak makanya sepeda itu nongkrong di bengkel mulu boro-boro mao naek sepeda selesai diperbaiki aja belum.

5.P:si yosuke selalu menyebut dirinya cowok tulen.

N:padahal dia diem-diem suka pake baju cewek*liat event pas dia souji,kanji,ama teddie disuruh make kostum cewek*

6.P:sebelum masuk ke dungeon mitsuo yosuke sempat bilang "all boys love game".

N:padahal dia lebih suka maen game "cooking mama" sama si souji.

7.P:yosuke terlihat sangat ahli dalam menggunakan dual knife saat akan membunuh shadow.

N:padahal kalo gamer gak memilih attack pada command menu yosuke pasti akan menjatuhkan pisaunya di lemparan ke dua.

8. P:yosuke punya sebutan sebagai "the son of junes department store manager "

N:padahal dia lebih sering disuruh jadi karyawan kerja pakasa di mall milik bokapnya sendiri.

9.P:yosuke selalu bertingkah pesimis setiap ngeliat orang yg diculik nongol di tv

N:padahal dia seneng banget waktu ngeliat rise yang diculik

10.P:yosuke meminta nomer handphone souji dengan alasan untuk investigasi.

N:padahal setiap malam inbox handphone souji selalu terisi penuh dengan *dirty* jokes buatan yosuke.

11.*bonus*P:yosuke adalah sosok best friend yg baik karna memperingatkan souji untuk tidak memakan "mistery X food".

N:padahal dia seneng ngeliat souji ikutan ditonjok ma chie and yukiko ke air terjun, tempat king moroon muntah.

Mohon maaf kalo gak lucu soalnya otak humor saya lagi mati and untuk chap selanjutnya

Kayaknya jadi 10rahasia kanji yg paling rahasia.

Chew out any where and review please or I will bunuh diri with golok*saya sendiri pun tidak tahu ini artinya apa*


End file.
